A conventional baby stroller and generally includes a frame with a front wheel assembly and a rear wheel assembly, a portable cradle is connected to the frame and can be separated from the frame of the stroller when needed. The connection to the portable cradle and the frame of the stroller is simple but not reliable. The portable cradle is simply directly inserted into tubes of the frame of the stroller so that the portable cradle is not well positioned. Even if the portable cradle is positioned to the frame of the stroller, a complicated mechanism is involved which is difficult to operate. Besides, some baby strollers have a flexible design for the front wheel assembly which can be changed to one-wheel assembly or two-wheel assembly. The high fabrication cost for the conventional front wheel assembly is an existed problem and is not improved.
The present invention intends to provide a baby stroller which includes a pivotal device and support device so as to well position the portable cradle and the portable cradle can also be adjusted its inclination. The front wheel assembly is also be improved and can be easily changed by one action.